


Fruit Punch and Fish Tanks

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate isn't quite sure how he got roped into babysitting for two five year olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Punch and Fish Tanks

Mayhem. Chaos. Havoc. Sheer and utter madness. These are the only descriptions Nate can think of. Why the hell did he ever let Brad rope him into babysitting two little monsters? Or, more accurately, one little monster and one little enabler?

Both boys came in from the yard covered from head to toe in mud, needing baths. Then, they managed to flood the bathroom with bubble bath. Nate tried to entice them with finger painting while Brad cleaned up, but they gave each other war paint when he went to get a cup of water to rinse the brushes in. Then Ray tried to ride the dog like a small horse, frightening the dog, who then ran into Walt, causing him to bump his head on the coffee table. After icing Walt's head, Nate and Brad made dinner, which Ray threw all over the kitchen. Just thinking about all of the minor disasters the boys have caused makes Nate tired. What had Nate been thinking when he agreed to this?

Nate takes a break from washing the dishes to look across the room at Brad, shirtless after Ray spilled roughly eight gallons of fruit punch on him. He has Ray on his knee, pointing out the different types of fish in the tank. Walt's holding his other hand, leaning into his side.

"Wass 'at, Bwad?" Walt asks, pointing with chubby fingers.

"That's an angelfish," Brad answers.

"Oh. It's Way's favwite."

"That's right, Waltie. I like that one lots," Ray says, ruffling Walt's hair.

Brad wraps his arms around both boys, lifting them up to get a better look at the fish.

Right. That's why Nate let himself get dragged into this den of depravity.

Oh, well. All Nate has to do now is survive another hour, and then he gets Brad to himself. Brad had promised to make this up to him, and Nate is looking forward to it.


End file.
